User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Changes for the Better
Hello everybody. It's been quite a while since I've made any blogs on this site in an effort to address everybody on a serious situation. As you might have noticed, I have returned to an administration capacity on a temporary basis in an effort to help restore some order to this site that has, for the last couple of weeks, become an unruly mess. Subsequently, as admin, I will be administering the following procedures in order to begin NF on the road to recovery once again; hopefully, this time, for the last. By the completion of my meticulously thought out plans, NF will have an administration and a site that will be able to function on its own even if certain users are unable to be around or have other situations to attend to in their own lives. So I ask that you please give me a couple minutes of your time as I explain to you some of the changes you are all going to see in the coming weeks. Changes Quality Committee By the end of next week, I plan to have finished organizing the Quality Committee; which will operate under the direct supervision of Ash, your Mizukage and admin in charge of quality control on NF. This will be a group of five to six users that will regularly patrol the site for articles and make comments/give advice to these articles on a daily basis in order to try and build up the site's work quality. They will give advice based on what they believe you should focus on improving and should revisit. While you will not be forced to make changes to your work, it is highly recommended that you at least listen to their advice and try to focus on improving the areas they address; this is about showing respect to the rest of your fellow users who take their work seriously and only wish to see the site at a state of glory where we can be proud of NF. They will not make comments on your articles if it isn't for good reason, so be mature and hear them out at the very least. I want to make this clear. When you join a wikia — a community — you are becoming a part of a network of other users who have come here to share and express ideas related to the Naruto series. When you write stuff here, you have to remember that you have to respect your fellow writers too. Creating the daughter of Naruto and Sakura, who decided to cheat on Sasuke because reasons, and their daughter now has the tailed beasts and senjutsu and truth-seeking balls all before the age of ten years old, without even caring enough to explain why you think this is even possible, shows that you don't care about your community, you don't respect your community, and most of all, you don't even take your own work seriously. This committee will never tell you your ideas are no good. But rather, we will be pushing you to stick up for your work and respect us enough to at least explain why you do certain things. This isn't an unreasonable request, is it? I don't think so. If you feel as though a committee member was rude to you on the article talk page, then I ask that you come to me or another admin rather than argue with the user on the page. Let us make 2015 a new start with user relations and handling situations the mature way rather than immature arguments. Manual of Style As of now, the current Manual of Style is sorely lacking as to how we run NF and the standards we expect when it comes to article organization and neatness. If I could call it anything, it's just a ripoff from Narutopedia with the addition of a couple things here and there. It requires an entirely new makeover and that will be one of the first things I will personally work on as an admin. It will outline how articles should be set up and the type of organization that the admins especially will need to enforce. More on that later when I finally finish the work on it. RPCQE Now, many of you who know me are probably worried this means I will implement a mandatory RPCQE onto the site. I want to reassure you that this isn't the case. Yes, we will have an RPCQE on NF, but it will be 'optional. If anything, it will be a way for users to test themselves and gauge how well they've come along, as well as what areas their characters could use some improvement upon. Our Mizukage Ash will be in charge of this RPCQE and the Quality Committee will be the ones who grade it. Again, it is optional, and doesn't restrict you on the site at all; but I heavily recommend you guys take it seriously and submit characters every now and again. Who knows, you might get some special prize for doing so. Private Discussions I've noticed many users get annoyed when random users pop up on their threads or message walls and pitch in their two cents when it really wasn't necessary nor desired. Therefore, in order to satisfy the people who get pissed off by this, I have created Template:Private Discussion. All you have to do is put in with any thread or message you enter, and only you and the person you messaged will be allowed to contribute to that page. If anybody violates this, they will receive a warning and then be banned for a day for a second offense. This will be used on a trial basis and if people do not wish for this to exist, then it will be removed. Fanon Canon I will explain changes and ideas for the Fanon Canon on a thread pertaining to the Fanon Canon, but on here, I will just make sure you guys know that it will return stronger than ever. Sigma and Kay, among others, will work with me to bring forth an entertaining and well thought out FC that everybody can enjoy! Conclusion For now, that is all I plan on implementing. We will move carefully and slowly so that everybody can comfortably adapt to the changes. I understand many of you are afraid that, since I've returned to an admin capacity, I am going to start being a total dictator again. I want to reassure you all that this isn't the case. I will put a strong emphasis on team efforts, and I want to create a site of freedom where nobody has to be afraid to express themselves. NF is in a state of chaos right now, but do not fret, for we will work together as a site and bring ourselves back to a golden age of glory. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 23:14, January 15, 2015 (UTC)